This invention relates to battery door latches, and more specifically, to a low profile, encapsulated door latch that protects the latch assembly from tampering and from degradation from foreign material.
Battery latches for portable electronic devices are well known in the art. However, prior art battery latches are usually beleaguered by poor mechanical reliability since the components are usually exposed, leaving the latch unprotected from damage by users of the device. Moreover, unprotected latching assemblies have an inability to withstand everyday use over the life of the battery and/or device in that the battery latches usually break during use or transport.
Many prior art latching assemblies also incorporate springs for biasing a latch mechanism into a latched or closed position. One problem with these types of preloaded latching devices is that the springs are usually exposed, leading to damage from tampering when the battery door is removed. Another problem with exposed spring type latches is that foreign matter such as dirt, sand, lint, or even food particles become entrapped within the coils of the spring, which interferes with the function of the spring, which in turn can usually hinder free movement of the latch door and even lead to degradation of the battery operation and/or performance.
Furthermore, most prior art latching devices which address the mechanical reliability problems are usually cumbersome and bulky. Therefore, they seldom find application in the down-sized, low profile electronic devices being marketed today.
Therefore, a new latching design is needed for a battery door latching assembly which protects the latches and springs in order to overcome the above-mentioned problems.